


Let me help

by buckybabybaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybabybaby/pseuds/buckybabybaby
Summary: Not much plot, basically just Bucky helps Y/N do something about the lack of action in her life, of which he may be the cause...





	Let me help

**Author's Note:**

> (Completely unrelated, but all the new pictures of Seb (and select others, Anthony, the Black Panther cast, ect) from the Disney thingy have me way too awake for 1.30am BST!)

Here's your problem; you are out of breath, your heart is racing, and a slight sweat is breaking out all over your skin, but you've not started working out yet. No, this is just your bodies usual reaction to being in the same room as Bucky. More specifically, a half naked, very flushed, making-stupidly-attractive-noises-every-time-he-pushes-the-weight-bar-back-up, Bucky.

When you'd joined The Avengers three years ago he had been slightly wary of you, of everyone really, but you'd managed to break down his walls and eventually became one of his best friends, along with Steve and Sam. But it isn't like you are unaware of how attractive he is. Or how funny he can be. Or how whenever it's just the two of you, he's so wonderfully playful you can almost forget the hell he's been through, and it looks like he does too.

All these reasons and more are why you fell for him so fast. You've tried to keep your feelings hidden, and have succeeded so far, but seeing as you can't even look at another man when you're with Bucky, let alone think about taking them home, your sex life has been none existent recently and you are beginning to get frustrated.

Especially when the one you'd be more than happy to let break your dry spell keeps showing up in the same room as you, topless, and oh so beautiful.

It's been this way for weeks now, months, honestly, and it's only getting worse.

You've been sat retying your laces for at least ten minutes so far, distracted by the view, and when he sits up and blinks at you you're mortified to be caught staring.

“Did you never learn how to tie your shoes?” You watch as he stands and stretches, smirking at you. “Do you need me to help?”

“N-no.”

Wow, good job Y/N, stumbling over a one word sentence, way to not look like a complete idiot in front of him, but it's not your fault. Your mind just automatically went to the gutter. 'Please', you think, 'please help me soothe this ache deep inside me', but that's not going to happen and you need to leave immediately before you humiliate yourself further.

As you rise you stumble a little, and he's quickly there to catch you, warm hands firm on your waist making you whimper.

He notices how strange you are acting. “Are you coming down with something?” He presses the back of his hand to your forehead, frowning in concern. “You're really hot, are you okay?”

“You're really hot,” you blurt out before your mind can catch up, covering your mouth with your hands in horror as Bucky squints at you, confused at your outburst.

The silence stretches for too long so you decide to fill it.

“I mean, of course you're hot, you've just been working out!” You giggle nervously, sounding slightly hysterical. “I didn't mean hot, like attractive, not that you're not! You're incredibly hot.” 

Stop talking Y/N! Your mouth isn't listening though.

“Or is gorgeous a better word? Don't want you to think I'm objectifying you. Pretty? Is that more complimentary? I definitely like you for more than just your physical appearance, I like you for all that you are and oh, fuck, please shut me up.”

Hands cup your face, his thumb brushing over your bottom lip, silencing you as you lean into his touch.

“What's wrong, why are you rambling like this?”

Tears of frustration fill your eyes as you decide to embarrass yourself completely. “Nothings wrong, I'm just... it's been forever since somebody touched me and I really need to get laid.”

The hands on your cheeks still as he watches you, taking in your laboured breathing, flushed complexion, dilated pupils, and you can see the second he puts it all together.

Stepping forward, he slides his hands down to your hips. “You need a guy to, ah, take care of you?”

You know what he means despite his awkwardness, and half nod, breathing shallowly as you reach out a hand to cling to his shorts waistband.

“Let me help.”

“W-what?” You're finding it even harder to breathe with the way he's looking at you.

“You trust me, yeah?”

“Yes-”

“And this tension between us isn't just my imagination, is it?” You swallow thickly and shake your head. “Then let me help Y/N. You don't know how long I've wanted this.”

***

Bucky wastes no time in removing your clothes the moment he has you in his room. Walking you backwards to his bed, he undoes your top and unbuttons your shorts, then lets them fall to the ground. He manages all this without really breaking the kiss.

Your trainers, which have hardly been worn what with all the staring you've done instead of running, are slid off and when you're almost naked he pushes you down on to his bed and settles between your thighs. Even though your bra is a sports one and has a very handy zip at the front, he still takes his sweet time undoing it, and when it's finally pulled off you're nearly shaking with need.

You watch headily as he plays with the side of your knickers, before meeting your eye and asking, “You okay?”

You nod, attempting to push your hips into him, but he moves back.

“I'm going to need to hear you say it.” You whine at him again, but manage a breathless 'yes'. “Yes what, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please?”

He snorts lightly at you. “That works too.”

Despite the dark look in his eyes he's incredibly soft with you, removing your underwear carefully. He freezes, staring at your core for a couple of seconds and you begin to get worried, but he stops your fretting with a kiss to your inner thigh.

“You're beautiful, doll. So beautiful”

He moves in to kiss down to your centre but before he gets there you stop him, pulling sharply at his hair until he's hovering questioningly over you.

“I need you, please, I can't wait, need you to...”

You trail off, not knowing how to tell him that, whilst you're sure he's very good at eating a girl out and would love him to prove you right, at this moment you want to feel all of him. Every single inch. It's been so long and you need to watch him fall apart above you more than you need anything else.

“You sure?”

“Yes, please, here,” you press a square package against his chest, “I really can't wait.”

After checking one more time that you're sure, he sits up to undress himself and skilfully rolls the condom down his cock. Kneeling between your legs, he runs it slowly along your slit a few times, making you twitch and whimper, so turned on you can barely think.

He coos down at you in your desperate state. “I'm here sweetheart, I've got you. Any time you want to stop I will, okay?”

You whisper an affirmative and he slides into you, wincing as you screw your eyes shut. It's been so long you've forgotten just how it feels to be so full. He's almost too big, but with how aroused you are it only takes a few seconds for your body to relax slightly and the pleasure starts to outweigh the sting.

“Please move.”

He groans as you shift under him, trying to get some much needed friction. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Please. I'm not a doll, I'm not going to break.”

“You're my doll, though.”

If his cock wasn't buried in you to the hilt you would have blushed. Instead you just pull him into a kiss as he begins to move his hips against yours, quickly finding a pace and rhythm that has you gasping his name and clutching at the sheets.

Never has sex been like this for you. Maybe it's because it's been years since you were last intimate with anyone. Or perhaps it because you've been so wound tight this past week for more than just the Bucky's-too-attractive-for-his-own-good reason.

But really you know, at the back of your mind, a quickly decreasing part of your mind due to Bucky easily working out exactly what you need to see stars, that this feels so right because it is. It always has been. This feels like making love because, for you at least, that's exactly what it is; you're in love with him and you have to bite your lip so you don't accidentally say it out loud.

Hopefully there'll be time for that later.

As his hands roam your body, seeming to want to touch every part of you, squeezing and pulling at you perfectly, both your legs wind up around him. Quickening his thrusts, he presses his right hand against your stomach, angling it so he can rub circles on your clit with his thumb at the same time as pushing down on you.

You whine and he grins.

“Do you feel how deep I am? You take my cock so fucking well.” He breaks himself off to moan as you clench around him. “I'm not going to last much longer.”

You're almost there too, he can tell, so he unwraps one of your legs from around his waist and holds it on the bed at a right angle to your body, allowing him to slip further into you, hitting that sensitive spot head on.

Crying out at the sudden intensity, you arch under him, trying to get closer.

“Yeah?” He breathes, “S'that good?”

You can only nod, too far gone to form words.

“You gonna to show me how pretty you are when you cum? Be a good girl, Y/N, and cum for me.”

His hand returns to your centre, but this time it's his left one, and the cold bite of metal pushes you over the edge into your orgasm. White spots burst in front of your eyes as he fucks you through it, holding you close as you writhe underneath him completely lost in the feeling, almost crying as wave after wave of hot pleasure washes through you.

Watching you cum all over his cock and feeling how impossibly tight you become around him is all too much for Bucky, and you groan at the rush of heat deep inside you as he fills the condom. You want this feeling to last forever. He's panting into your neck, a string of curses combined with your name, hips slowing down as he helps you both ride out your highs.

Gradually your body stops trembling and your brain begins to feel a little less fuzzy, and you automatically stroke a hand through Bucky's hair when he collapses on top of you.

“Shit, sorry,” he mumbles against your neck, still breathing heavily, “it won't be over so quickly next time, promise.”

The way he promises 'next time' has butterflies fluttering inside you that have nothing to do with the thorough fucking you just received. As you lay beneath him catching your breath you can't help but wish with all your heart that, like you, he wants more than just sex.

Eventually your breathing is a little more even and he lifts himself off you. Pulling out carefully, he discards of the condom, laughing softly when you make grabby hands to get him back in bed. Leaning over, he kisses you again and you relax into it, more at peace than you've been in a long time. He places one last kiss onto your mouth before moving back.

“Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?”

He carries you to the shower and sets you down under the warm water, carefully washing your body as well as his own, gently kissing you as he leaves and lets you finish up. He's being so sweet and you feel a little numb, hopeful but unsure what this is.

When you return from the bathroom, you find that he's changed the bed sheets and is waiting with a t-shirt for you which he helps pull over your head. Once it's on you meet his eye and he can see the doubt you feel.

“Do you not want to stay?”

“Yeah, but, do you want me too?”

He pulls you down into his lap, kissing you again. Resting his forehead against yours he smiles softly. “Oh doll, of course I do.”

Settling back on the bed he pulls you next to him so you're lying side by side. The comfortable quiet is broken when he gasps suddenly, running a hand through his hair as he sighs out a laugh.

“You know, Steve's going to owe Sam a lot of money when we tell them about us.”

You look across at him hopefully. “Is there an us, Bucky?”

He grins and bumps his nose against yours, looking more carefree than you've ever seen him.

“If you'll have me Y/N, I'd like there to be an us forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> More on [tumblr](https://buckybabybaby.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
